Jomblo
by mayu masamune
Summary: Dalam kehidupan, manusia sering dikotak-kotaki dengan kasta sosial yang kadang bikin minder dan bikin malu. Jomblo. Menjadi jomblo itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Itu prinsip Ino.


**Jomblo**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan, manusia sering dikotak-kotaki dengan kasta sosial yang kadang bikin minder dan bikin malu.

 **Jomblo.**

Momok menakutkan bagi para remaja-remaja labil jaman sekarang. Status yang amat berat buat dijalani—lagian siapa juga sih yang mau ngejalanin—buat yang baru merasakannya. Tapi mungkin buat yang udah berpengalaman, status jomblo mungkin dapat dijalani tanpa beban. Menjadi jomblo itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Itu prinsip Ino. Gadis Yamanaka yang udah menjomblo semenjak orok itu santai-santai aja menyandang predikat jomblo abadi.

Jomblo bukan berarti gak laku. Ino cantik dan menarik, banyak cowok yang ngantri ingin mendapatkannya tapi belum ada yang bisa bikin doi nyaman. Buat Ino, pacaran itu bukan main-main. Kalo udah pedekate sm Ino, itu dianggap batu pijakan buat ke pelaminan. Ino orangnya serius sih. Tapi sayang, dunia terlalu bercanda buat diseriusin.

Lagian, jomblo itu juga ada enaknya. Mikirin diri sendiri doang, gausah mikirin yang lain. Kalo makan berdua, bayarnya juga sendiri-sendiri. Gaperlu tuh quotes-quotes _'jodoh ditangan mama, kalo mama ga restuin, isiin pulsanya dulu.'_ Halah, basi. Sekarang udah jamannya _'umur 1-30 tahun jodoh ditangan Tuhan, umur 30 keatas, Tuhan lepas tangan.'_

 _By the way_ , jomblo juga setia kok, setia sama kesendirian. Kalo kedinginan meluknya guling, bukan pacar. Yah, Ino bosen meluknya guling terus.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ino, cewek yang populer dan selalu heboh bak kembang api tahun baruan itu ternyata lagi sibuk nyari gebetan. Bukan, bukan buat dijadiin pacar kok-yah pacar sih bonus. Emangsih dia jomblo, tapi yang ngebahagiain banyak kok.

Temen-temennya segudang, cewek cowok semua enjoy kalo bareng Ino. Dia punya Sakura, sohib berantemnya yg gabakalan marah meski dia dikatai anjing bahkan diberi jari tengah sekalipun. Hal yang sama berlaku sama Gaara. Cowok yang kelewat cuek itu entah bagaimana bisa dekat dengan Ino semenjak mereka duduk ditaman kanak-kanak.

Entahlah, Ino sepertinya punya magnet yang membuat orang-orang tertarik dan selalu penasaran tentangnya. Tapi dia cuma bosen aja. Bosen jomblo. Pengen gitu rasanya ngerasain percik-percik cinta dan kemesraan dari yang terkasih. Hidup delapan belas tahun bersama stampel jomblo gak lekas membuatnya bahagia. Bahagianya sih di duit, gaperlu keluar banyak. Ah, intinya Ino mau cari gebetan. Titit. Eh titik.

.

.

.

"Itu anak kelas sebelah oke punya," Ino melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela sambil melirik-lirik target terbarunya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Cowok yang selalu jadi topik perbincangan seantero sekolah karena wajahnya yang emang diatas rata-rata plus sikapnya yang selalu bikin onar tapi justru itulah yang dipuja gadis-gadis. Punya fanclub yang anggotanya hampir semua cewek satu sekolah yang kerjanya nyorakin Sasuke pas lewat dengan bola mata yang berbentuk hati. Tapi sayang, cowok ini playboy bukan main. Ceweknya bertebaran dimana-mana. Hampir tiap hari Ino ngeliat Sasuke pergi dan pulang dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Tapi itu bukan halangan bagi Ino.

"Pig, lo serius mau ngincer si casanova?" Tiba-tiba Sakura ikutan melongokkan kepalanya disamping Ino. Sambil ikutan meliriki anak kelas sebelah yang lagi main futsal di lapangan.

"Iyalah. Gaada kata mundur dalam kamus gue," mata Ino berkilat genit saat melihat Sasuke tengah menggiring bola menuju gawang.

"GOOOOOOL!" Teriak Ino kencang saat Sasuke berhasil menjebol gawang lawan. Sakura mengoreki kupingnya yang nyaris tuli. Untung saat itu pelajaran kosong.

"Sialan, lo mau bikin kuping gue sakit?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Teriakan gue ga cukup buat lo sakit, palingan juga budek." Sahut Ino tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Sakura dan kembali menatap pertandingan itu dari jendela kelasnya.

"Kayaknya gue mesti ke TKP deh," ujar Sakura bloon. Ino menoleh lantas menyuntrungi kepalanya.

"Tht, bego. Lo baru diteriakin gitu udah bolot aja. Untung ga budek."

"Hah?"

"Loh, ternyata beneran budek."

.

.

.

Ino nguap-nguap males saat pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Baginya, mengikir kukunya lebih penting daripada mendengarkan Iruka-sensei berceloteh bagaimana Jepang menginvasi dunia.

"Sensei," Ino mengacungkan tangannya sambil satu tangan yang lain menyisir rambutnya cuek.

Iruka menoleh. "Ya, nona Yamanaka? Ada yg ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Saya mau ke toilet." Ino langsung bangkit tanpa menunggu jawaban Iruka yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya.

Sebenarnya Ino gak berniat ketoilet, dia berbalik arah dengan berlari menuju kantin. Emang dasar bandel. Perutnya minta diisi lagi padahal dua jam yang lalu ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen.

"Bolos lagi?" Ino mendongak dengan mulut penuh kunyahan bakpau mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut merah bata yang acak-acakan berdiri didepannya. Badannya yang tegap dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya sukses bikin orang yang pertama kali liat dia punya _first impression_ yang buruk. Pembuat onarlah, _badboy_ lah, geng motorlah.

Ini dia, Sabaku Gaara. Sohib karib Ino setelah Sakura. Sama-sama bejat, tapi lebih bejat Gaara yang hampir selalu membolos pelajaran cuma buat ngerokok dikantin. Tapi sebenernya dia baik kok, cuma jangan bikin dia marah aja. Dia bisa menghancurkan kepala orang hanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Gak serem kan? Cuma bikin bulu kuduk berdiri aja. Jadi, jangan cari ribut sama Gaara.

"Bolos lagi?" Ino malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu untuk Gaara yang sekarang tengah menyalakan pemantik. Sebelum sempat menghisap batangan rokok yang selalu ada diselipan jarinya, Ino sudah merampasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Gue gamau bakpau gue rasa asap rokok." Tukasnya sarkastis kemudian menginjak rokok yang dipegang Gaara tadi dan melanjutkan menggigit bakpaunya. Gaara cuma bisa menghela napas.

"Balik sana," Tiba-tiba Gaara mengacak rambut Ino, membuat empunya kebingungan setengah mati. Tumbenan nih anak berperilaku begini.

"Lo gak _ngelem_ 'kan?" Ino menuding sangsi sambil menunjuk ujung hidung Gaara yang bangir. "Lo mabok Gaar? Berapa kaleng yang lo hirup kemaren? Lo 'kan janji sama gue gabakalan ngelem lagi, apalagi ngerokok. Lo-"

"Gue gak mabok, tai."

"Lo yang mabok kali. Mabok cinta."

Dan dengan itu, Gaara meninggalkan Ino yang cuma bisa mengerenyit bingung.

'Tuh anak kenapa lagi?'

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

End of first chapter. Gimana? HAHAHAHA. Gantung kan? Sengaja:)

Sebenernya udah males banget nulis, dokumen fanfiksi gue ilang semua (dulu sengaja dihapus soalnya tau gabakalan nulis lagi) eh taunya kangen gara-gara baca disitus lain. Jadi obat kangen, gue nulis fiksi ini. HEHEHE

As always, gue welcome banget sama kritik dan saran. So? Mind to review?

Adios.


End file.
